Envy's Motive
by Kamizuki Mari
Summary: Sequel to "Why Would Al Do Something Like This?"; Summary: "Why did Envy want Ed and Al dead so badly? And better yet, what were his motives?"
1. Chapter 1

_Hey again!  
>It's soon to be starting another one of these, huh? XD<br>Well, Cartoon Cow sent an idea about how we don't really know what was going through Envy's head during all this, and why he wanted the Elrics dead so badly. They also gave suggestions for another one, but I'm not gonna spoil it XD  
>Anyway, here's the *short* begining of "Envy's Motive."<br>Hope you enjoy, and feel free to review! ;D_

**_-Mari_**

_[Chapter 1 Start]_

* * *

><p><em>"Those damn Elric brothers.."<em> Envy said coldly. "They're the reason I'm like this.."

Ever since the Promised Day when he had 'died' Envy had been wandering the streets of Central, undetected, under the appearance of a teenage girl. Humans were just so _stupid_. On multiple occasions, 'she' had been able to walk right past Mustang or that annoying bitch with the guns on the street and they would _never _notice.

The years that he had spent in a human body absolutely sickened him. The weakness of the body he occupied! If he got injured, he couldn't automatically heal. He had to _wait _until it got better.

_Humans are so weak._

What made it worse was he could feel the other half of himself, the homunculus half, on the other side, pulling at the back of his mind. It drove him crazy. He wanted _so bad _to be back to himself and _out _of this body! He just needed a alchemist gullible enough to do it for him.

Someone that had a knowledge of human transmutation. Someone who had tried it before.

Envy smiled when someone came to mind.

_Alphonse Elric. _The boy who had gotten his body back at the cost of Edward's alchemy. The boy who had originally lost his body trying to bring someone back. Who was to say he wouldn't try human transmutation if he was given the slightest hope that his mother actually _could _come back?

Envy's smile broadened until and 'she' laughed softly. "It'll work.. I just have to get that Elric brat into Central.."

* * *

><p><em>[Chapter 1 End]<em>

_Well that's the begining; I'll try to have the second chapter up later [it'll be a lot longer than this].  
>Hope you guys enjoyed the beginning :]<em>

**_-Mari_**

_[P.S. Did I somewhat get Envy's charactor right? I haven't really written as he/she alot, so It's a little iffy.]_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys :D  
>Here's the next chapter~! I'm so sorry this took so long *shot*<br>Thanks so much for the reviews on the first chapter! I'll try to update more frequently now that cheerleading is almost over.  
>And thanks also for being so patient; Ya'll are the best *heart*<br>Hope you like this chapter [: It's longer, as promised~!_

**_-Mari_**

****_[Chapter 2 Start]_

* * *

><p>Getting Alphonse to Central had been the easy part. Hell, he didn't even have to do anything! The brat came there on his own! He had even <em>approached <em>Envy.

"Hey," Envy looked over to see the younger of the Elric brothers extending his hand as he knelt. "I'm Alphonse."

Envy's eyes widened slightly. It was really him! The dumbass had come to him on his own! Not wanting to blow his cover, he narrowed his eyes and spat out rudely. "What do you want?"

He could hardly contain the laugh that threatened to erupt from him at the confused expression on Alphonse's face. The boy had no idea that one of his worst enemies was _right in front of him._

_Humans are so weak and naive!_

Alphonse's smile faded. "You seemed lonely, or sad."

"I'm fine," Envy snorted as he looked away to hide the hint slight smirk. "Ya know, alot of people would find it creepy that a strange man came up to them when they were wanting some alone time."

_Oh, but I don't find it creepy at all! _Envy's inner screeched in laughter.

"I never really thought about that.." _You're a stupid human. _"You should get out and walk around. Enjoy life."

_I'll be enjoying it _very _soon, Alphonse Elric. My sacrifice._

Envy looked up at him. "You're weird."

"That coming from someone that's been sitting alone in an alley?"

Envy felt his face heating up in embarassment. _How dare he!_

Angry that a mere _human _had been able to come even close to his wit, he huffed like a child and crossed his arms over his chest. "Whatever.."

_Why did I have to take a human girl's body? _He wondered offhandedly, nearly missing what Alphonse replied.

"Of my mother. You have the same eyes." With that, Alphonse turned and walked back down the alley, leaving Envy to watch after him.

_Leaving so soon, my sacrifice? _Envy smiled. _No worries, you'll see my vessel's eyes again. And be reminded of your mother all over again. And again. AND AGAIN! Over and over!_

Envy had to cover his mouth to keep himself from screeching in laughter. He would just have to follow Alphonse. Follow him and wait. Wait, _patiently.._

"I'll be back in my normal form soon enough," Envy said, frowning at the girly tone of his voice. He hit himself-herself-in the forehead. "I don't even sound like myself. And this body is far from cute! Ugh!"

Envy got to his feet, stretching from the stiffness in his limbs. He yawned. _I guess I'll follow him around and see how long he's going to be in Central. Better stay a while so I don't have to risk taking a train and getting caught._

He walked to the end of the alley and peeked around the corner. _Of course he would be talking to some military bastards. Then again, that's probably a good thing._

Envy leaned against the wall, leaning his head back against the wall to stare up at the sky. He knew Alphonse would be a while. He was probably talking to that flame bastard Mustang.

_That damn moron!_ Envy thought angrily. _He's the reason why I'm in this weak body! A body that can get tired.. That can get hurt, and sick.. A body that can die!_

"Humans are so weak," Envy groaned in frustration, glaring bullets up at the sky when he saw that dark clouds had covered the sun. _That brat better not take too long.. I hate the rain.._

Of course, by the time Alphonse decided to grace the street with his presence, Envy was thoroughly soaked by the pelting sheets of rain. "If I didn't want my old body back so much..." He muttered, still annoyed by his voice.

When Alphonse passed, his head lowered against the weather, Envy slipped nonchalantly from the alley and followed him. _I wonder what that simple-brained human is thinking about.. _Envy crossed his arms. When Alphonse suddenly stopped, Envy ducked into the nearest space between the buildings.

"I.. I don't know.. It let's you skip over the laws of equivalent exchange.." Alphonse said out loud.

A grin spread over Envy's smile. _Good! He's thinking of the Philosopher's Stone! My sacrifice, you're making this so easy! I don't even have to try!_

"Mommy! Mommy I fell and got all wet!"

"It's alright, dear. When we get home, we'll dry you off and have some nice, warm soup. How does that sound?"

_Oh, how wonderful! A little push for Alphonse Elric! A mother and son!_

Envy pushed himself up off of the wall, crossing his arms as he stood mere feet behind Al. "I miss that.."

Envy froze, taking it that Alphonse was talking to him. He _tsk_'d. "You really are weird."

When Alphonse jumped in surprise and turned to face him, Envy wanted to rip his own hair out in frustration. _The human didn't even know I was there! Damn it, Envy!_

"Hey, you're that girl from the alley! W-when did you get here!" He stammered out.

Envy rolled his eyes. "Long enough to hear something about equivalent exchange and that you missed something."

_I bet you miss your mother, don't you? You want her back Alphonse? Haha! What a human-like bond! Pointless!_

Al blinked, an embarassed blush spreading over his face. "Well, I-I have to go," He took off down the sidewalk.

Envy smirked. "Go for now, Alphonse Elric. We'll see each other again."

He turned and disappeared into the alley between two buildings.

* * *

><p><em>[Chapter 2 End]<em>

_So how do you like it? ^^"  
>It's not that great, but hey, it's the second time telling almost the <em>exact same _story.. It's hard xD  
>Any reviews would be greatly appreciated, too~! *heart*<em>

**_-Mari_**

****_P.S. Happy New Year 2012! ;D_


	3. Chapter 3

_It's been too long since I've updated this story.. Some one yell at me next time it takes too long.. Otherwise I forget to work on stuff *I'm a tad ADD*  
>But other than that, thanks so much for the reviews, guys *heart*<br>I really appreciated each and every one of them [':_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter ;]_

**_-KM x_**

* * *

><p><em>I hate the rain. <em>Envy thinks sourly as he walks out of yet another deserted alley, kicking garbage out of his path. He stops short to keep from running into a young man standing in the sidewalk, almost cursing him for being so inconvenient. Why was he just standing there _in the way_, looking up at the sky like an idiot? Damn humans.

Wait, why was Envy staring at him? Just when he was about to shove past the strange man, he spoke. "I.. I don't know.. It let's you skip over the law of equivalent exchange.."

_I guess I'm exceptionally blessed now_, Envy thought with a smile. _I don't even have to manipulate him into thinking about the Philosopher's Stone.. Keep on thinking about it.. Keep on thinking about your mother.. Come on you freaking human!_

Envy, caught up in his own thoughts, jumped when someone across the street cried. A little kid had fallen in a water puddle and was making a big fuss. He looked over at Alphonse, who had a sullen expression on his face that turned into a slight smile.

"I miss that.." The soaked blonde said softly.

"You really are weird," Envy cut himself off to keep from finishing what he had begun to blurt. Alphonse turned, a shocked sound escaping his lips. _Maybe he won't recognize me._

"Hey, you're that girl from the alleY! W-when did you get here!"

_Damn._

Envy rolls his eyes, slipping into his persona as a sarcastic teenage girl. "Long enough to hear something about equivalent exchange and that you missed something." _Like your Mom, Alphonse? Do you miss your Mom? Don't worry, you'll see her soon... Very soon if I can help it.._

The younger Elric brother blinked, an embarassed blush spreading over his face. "Well, I-I have to go!" With that, he took off fown the sidewalk and around a corner.

_You aren't getting away from me that easily! _Envy thought angrily, feeling the Homunculous half of himself tearing at the back of his mind, excited at the oppurtunity. _I'm sick of waiting on your ass to make a move! You're going to become my sacrifice!_

He took off after him, his skinny teenage girl legs carrying him too slowly. _Damn human body! It's too weak to do anything!_

He turned the corner, only to skid to a stop when he saw the large frame of Lieutenant Armstrong looming over him. By some sort of new-found luck, he was able to stop before slamming into the brick wall of a man. "Why good evening young lady! You're soaking wet as well!"

"Have you seen a guy with golden hair and eyes?" Envy tried unsucessfully to look around the bulky man's figure.

"Why yes, he went that way!" Armstrong pointed, his discarded shirt falling to the ground as he flexed his muscles in the direction Alphonse had disappeared. For a moment there, Envy swore he saw sparkles in the air.  
>"Did you really have to rip off your shirt?" Envy growled under his breath as he ran down the sidewalk, fearing he'd never get the disturbing image out of his head. <em>Now which way did you go..?<em>

* * *

><p>By the time Envy finally found Alphonse, he was locked in his room. Through the door, he could hear pacing, papers rustling, and Alphonse's faint voice. Not once did the young Elric come out.<p>

Envy smiled when, from where he was sitting down the hallway, he saw one of Mustang's dogs-the one that was supposed to have been paralyzed by Lust, though his name escaped Envy's mind-knocking on Alphonse's door. The young man looked tired, dark circles had long formed under his bloodshot eyes. He was close to his breaking point.

After the dog was gone, he stood, walking to Alphonse's door. By the time the brat came out, Envy had gotten bored and leaned against the opposite wall. "In a hurry?"

"What the hell?"

"I said," Envy, already annoyed with having to be in this body and having to wait so long to get out of it, repeated himself. "Are. You. In. A. Hurry. You catch that or do I have to repeat myself?" _Jackass._

Al raised an eyebrow, recognition spreading over his face. "Hey, I remember you! And yes, I kind of am!"

With that, he was gone.

"Dammit! Why does this have to be so hard!" Envy growled, pulling at his hair in frustration before following Alphonse's path down the hallway. He would get his chance again. He at least had an idea of where to find the brat now. He'd just have to back off for a while.

* * *

><p><em>Hopefully this small chapter was at least a tiny bit worth the wait! *nervous laugh*<br>The next one is the final one, so I'll try to get that one out ASAP..  
>Much love guys, and thanks so much if you read, and thanks even more if you review! Free hugs! ;D<em>

**-KM x**


	4. Chapter 4

_The final chapter, and the ending of the trilogy!  
>It's kind of bitter-sweet that it's over, considering that 'What's This About, Mustang?' was my first fanfiction, as well as the first installment [even if I wasn't aware of it at the time XD]<br>I honestly hope that ya'll enjoyed this little story! And I appreciate any feedback from ya'll! :D_

_Thanks for hopefully reading this!  
>Much love!<em>

**_-KM x_**

* * *

><p>Something about today was different. Yes. It was definitely different..<p>

Envy woke up in the cheap hotel room he had rented right next to Alphonse's so he could keep tabs on the Elric. He sat straight up.

Today was the day.

He hardly bothered to shower as he dressed his human body for what he hoped, no, he _knew_ would be the last day. Unable to conceal his excitement, he pulled the girl's hair back. It was the day.

He waited outside of the hotel, sitting on the edge of a group of rowdy old men that, even this early in the morning, had begun drinking. Blending in. Waiting. What the hell was taking Alphonse so long!

Finally, the blonde appeared out of the doors of the hotel, walking right past Envy without even a second glance. There was nothing but pure determination in his eyes as he continued at a brisk pace, one hand in his coat pocket, like he was afraid the contents would spill out at any moment.

_Today. Is. The. Day! _Envy almost felt like the teenage girl who's body he was in control of. Giddy. Excited. Somewhat revolted that he was starting to act like a teenage girl, he stood, tailing Alphonse as he weaved through the streets until reaching a deserted part of the city. He found it harder and harder to keep up until finally Alphonse stopped in front of the ruins of what once could've been a two-story apartment building.

Needless to say, it was about as deserted as you could get. Uninviting.

Envy gave him a while before following him into the building, following the footprints in the dust down to the lower level, a basement. He paused on the stairs. There was a Transmutation Circle drawn on the floor, making Envy want to smile.

"Thanks mom. It means alot to hear you say that!"

Before he can stop himself, Envy blurts out. "Who are you talking to?"

_Way to go, dumbass._

Alphonse whips around, the poor lighting from a lantern illuminating him. "H-How long have you been there? Why are you following me!"

"I wasn't following you!" Envy's face turned red with embarassment. Stupid human body, always betraying his emotions! He couldn't wait to be back in his normal body! He let himself use the teen girl point of view again. "Okay, maybe I was, but it was only because you seemed interesting!"

_Why the hell is he staring at me!_

"Look, I'm kind of in the middle of something, so if you would, could you please go?" Alphonse's voice became polite as he fixed his gloves.

No. He had to find a way to get Alphonse to let him stay.

"That's a transmutation circle." He said loudly. "A _human _transmutation circle."

_Smooth move, dumbass! Call him out!_

Alphonse turned to look at him, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "You know what a human transmutation circle looks like?"

"I'm not as stupid as you think I am," Envy snorted as he crossed his arms, insulted. "I know a little bit of alchemy myself."

Lie. The body he had been forced to take had just been gifted with a scarce amount of knowledge of Alchemy. Another bit of luck.

"That's all well and good," Alphonse pleaded, his patience visibly growing thin. "But really, I need you to leave.

"I want to watch," Envy protested stubbornly.

"N-" Al stopped, putting a hand on his forehead. He was silent for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Fine, just.. Go over there where you won't get caught in it too."

Envy smiled and went to stand where Alphonse had instructed her, watching intently as Alphonse started the process. He cut his hand with a small knife, letting the blood drip into the center before replacing his glove.

"Why did you put so much blood?" Envy asked, purposely distracting the younger Elric, as he rested his hand on his hip.

"It's a part of the process.." Alphonse said softly. "So please, can you be quiet?"

Envy scowled. He hated being told what to do. But the sourness faded as Al clapped his hands together, pressing them to the outer ring of the circle and closing his eyes. Envy could almost imagine what he was thinking of.. Jealousy maybe?

Black tendrils began to creep up from the circle, tangling around Al's body hungrily. Envy's eyes narrowed as he recognized them. They brought you to the gate.

Without waiting a second, he shot forward, jumping straight into the center of the transmutation circle, becoming entangled by the tendrils as well. He thought he heard Alphonse speak, but he was already at the Gate of Truth.

"I want my homunculous body back!" He shouted as soon as he could see the faceless creature. "Take my human body, and whatever you need from Alphonse Elric! Do it now!"

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Truth questioned, a mocking grin on his face.

"WOULD I BE HERE IF I WASN'T SURE?" Envy shouted, losing his temper.

"Very well." Truth laughed. "Very well!"

Envy took a deep breath when he was returned from the Gate. Pure joy overwhelmed him as he looked at his hands. _His _hands. A smile covered _his _lips.

"I'm back," He laughed, having regained his own voice. "It worked!"

A second later, Alphonse returned as well, coughing and gasping for air as tears streamed down his face and onto the ground. Blood dribbled down his chin as he coughed, splattering on the ground. "NO! All that I worked for.. And I couldn't-" He coughed again, this time realizing the blood that followed. "-Even bring her back.."

Envy chuckled softly, enjoying the sound of his own voice. _His _voice. Not that wretched human voice he had been forced to have for so long. Alphonse's head jerked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Alphonse Elric.."

Envy almost wanted to screech with laughter when he saw the wide-eyed look of utter shock Alphonse wore when he turned and saw the Homuculus standing there with a smirk on his face.

"H-how did you?" Al shook his head. "No! It can't be! I tried to bring my mother back! NOT YOU!"

"You let your jealousy consume you," Envy smiled, popping his neck. "And when you first tried to bring your mother back, I took advantage of your weakness and encouraged you to pursue it so I could use a weak human body as a scarifice to bring my better self back. So thanks, I really appreciate it." Envy couldn't help but add a sarcastic edge to his voice.

His smile only widened when Alphonse shook his head more fiercely. "I don't get it! How did I bring back a Homunculus! And of all the ones to bring back.." He looked up with regret-filled eyes. "It had to be Envy.."  
><em>You reap what you sew, pal! <em>

More blood leaked from Alphonse's mouth before he straightened, taking off up the steps. Envy laughed. "Go on and run, Alphonse Elric! But I'm coming for you! And in what better form-" His voice became younger, more smooth as he shifted for the first time back in his body. "-Than your older brother, 'ey Al?"

He couldn't help but laugh as he ran up the stairs and out of the building, where he retrieved the handgun he had hidden. After that he simply had to follow the blood trail to the train station. At the edge of the crowd was Alphonse, making his way slowly to the train. Envy lifted the gun, pointing it at Alphonse's back.

He fired, watching as Alphonse hit the ground. He smiled, clapping his hands together and blowing the ground below him up, escaping before many could catch a sparing glance of him. As he ran through the underground network of sewers, he smiled.

"Thanks again," He chuckled. "My human sacrifice."

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

_Really hope you guys enjoyed!  
>Any reviews and tips would be much appreciated! ;]<em>

_Much love!  
><strong>-Kamizuki Mari x<strong>_

_p.s. What should I work on/write next? Kind of lost now that I only have the Angel Beats fic left XDD_


End file.
